1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for cooling an endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among endoscope apparatuses (systems), there are apparatuses hitherto known, in which, a drive actuator (such as an electric drive actuator in which, a shape memory alloy has been used) for deforming a scope section as desired, and other electronic components (such as a light emitting diode) are built-in in a flexible, long and slender scope section which is to be inserted into an abdominal cavity.
Since the drive actuator and the electronic components generate heat, for suppressing an effect on a human body or for suppressing overheating of electronic equipment, there are supposed to be cases in which, cooling down becomes necessary.
For the abovementioned reason, in Patent Document 1 for example, a cooling circuit of an endoscope system has been proposed.
The cooling circuit, as shown in FIG. 6, includes a supply pump 1 for feeding a cooling medium, a first heat exchanger WT1 which is fluid-connected to the supply pump upon passing through a supply passage, and a second heat exchanger WT2 which is fluid-connected to the first heat exchanger WT1 and the supply pump 1 (closed circuit).